


My Life, My feelings, My thoughts, My mistakes, My dreams, My BOOK

by FaithDoodle54



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithDoodle54/pseuds/FaithDoodle54
Summary: My name is Phantom Fox (Parker). Some people call me Phantom or Rhodey (RP family). I am a non gender. So, that means I don't have a gender. Him/Her/Them/They/It(etc).This is written in a poem form. I will leave the rest to you.





	1. Plastic Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy and relate.  
> WARNING: There are Cussing In Here. Please Be Older Than 13!!

All I wanted from you  
was  
A sign that...  
You were real  
All you gave me  
was  
A Plastic Rose  
A Rose  
A  
Nothing  
You didn't give  
Me anything  
What you gave me  
was  
Another sign  
a sign  
That your  
not  
The one  
Today  
could have been  
Our first  
anniversary  
Our first  
year together  
but you fucked it up  
I found people to  
cure  
my sadness  
~Fin~


	2. Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO SUMMARY JUST SOME OLD PERSON WRITING  
> ENJOY

I met superheroes  
I love them  
I need them  
I have a reason to  
Live  
They don't talk to me  
like I'm trash  
They don't say rude  
things  
behind my back  
You used me  
for fam  
for moneyy  
for fun  
You didn't love me  
These superheroes doesn't  
have real powers  
They don't fly  
shoot lasers have superhearing  
or  
magic  
but the one power they do have  
is  
Respect   
You are Not them  
You are a piece of shit  
You are a user  
You aren't impotant to me  
anymore  
~Fin~


	3. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM STILL OLD BUT HIII!!!

I'm a dumbass  
I'm a person  
I have mistakes  
You are one of  
my mistakes  
I have  
You are the reason  
Why I believe  
I'm ugly  
But  
I have people  
who doesn't see that  
They see a smart  
Handsome  
non gender  
person.  
You taught me pain  
They taught me love  
And Personality traits  
And I learned  
I'm not the dumbass  
You are.  
~Fin~


	4. trust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM STILL OLD!!! CHECK ME OUT ON INTSA PLEASE

You are an asshole  
I trusted you  
And you lost that  
trust.  
You threw your faith  
in the bin  
You gave me a  
hard-ass time   
Made me  
look for someone  
that wasn't you  
I found them.  
They have   
respect   
kindness  
manners  
humor  
and faith  
You my dear friend  
are now my past  
and they are my  
Future.  
You are my biggest mistake.   
And I learned my lesson  
Good Bye  
~Fin~


	5. Cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS!!!!!!

If I can't love you  
imagine how much  
I can love someone else  
and one day your name didn't make me   
smile  
or laugh  
or happy   
or proud  
Anymore.  
No more tears because I  
didn't lose you  
you lost me.  
Cheating on me  
and laughing and calling me ugly  
Karma will make sure   
you end up with the  
bitch you deserve   
You will search for me person  
But you  
Will never fine me again  
Being single is much better  
than cheating  
lying and being disrespectful  
to someone your suppose to   
"love"  
Don't expect me back  
Don't call, text, email,   
or watch over me  
We are over.


	6. My Helper

Depression  
I still have it   
But  
you are the   
main reason  
why I have it  
but I have friends  
that are doing there best to   
end it  
My friends  
taught me what   
it is to have a argument   
and still talk  
have issues   
but still have fun  
how to hug someone  
that is close and honest  
they are a good  
reason why my depression is   
soon to it  
end  
I found people that  
actually care  
~Fin~


	7. Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOF IM BACK FROM THE DEAD PEOPLE!!!!!!

Why do I write these  
papers  
It's not like   
I'm going to show you  
them  
I write them   
to get the   
regrets,  
anger,  
sadness out.  
If you ever find me again  
you can watch me   
and pray  
but   
just know that I'm   
not thinking   
about you anymore  
You lost my attention  
intrest   
and me.  
~Fin~


	8. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why.

I'm not a  
person that does  
"love poems"  
or  
"love letters"  
I write things  
that have my  
thoughts  
feelings  
and moments  
I don't always  
show them  
to people  
but if I  
feel like my life doesn't matter  
and it doesn't matter if I show the world  
I post everything  
because I still have  
that pain  
still on my chest  
in my heart  
in my head  
that's why  
I write these.  
~Fin~


	9. I thought...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...HIIIIIIIII....

I hate you   
I hate the things   
you did to  
me  
I hate that I know  
that your gone  
im sorry  
wasn't at your  
funeral.  
But   
I hate that   
you cheated  
with a hoe  
that I called my best friend  
you knew she was my best friend  
And you lied  
and broke  
my heart  
And I hate  
that   
now   
I might never have my heart back  
because you locked it  
and threw the key away.  
~Fin~


	10. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SAD

I have issues  
I have dreams  
one of my dreams   
is to be  
proud of who I am  
to be someone   
that can be leaned on  
I have wishes  
the chessy one I have  
is   
that I want   
to find the right   
person.  
Brother, you  
missed   
a lot  
I have grew  
into  
someone  
that  
is  
insure  
confused  
sad  
and  
humble.  
You missed my   
entire   
childhood.  
~Fin~


	11. I had feelings...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, wHaT's Up DoC?!

I felt  
happy  
I felt  
silly  
I felt  
butterflies  
when I was near him  
but now I forgot that feeling  
It doesn't hurt anymore  
have a new person  
he was first friend  
then a best-friend.   
when   
how  
why  
can somone  
make you smile  
just saying   
hi.  
~Fin~

OOHHH THIS ONE WAS SAPPY LOVE YOU TONESS


	12. don't love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~lyrics by mxtoon~

"oh you've changed quite a lot  
I can see why we need to break  
cause I  
Don't love you anymore  
I'm sorry  
I'm not that sorry  
cause you kinda treated me   
like shit  
I hope you're sorry  
you better be sorry".  
"I know deep down you're a good guy  
but  
I was so  
tried of all the lies  
maybe one day you'll figure it out".

"i'm not that sorry cause you   
kinda treated me like shit  
tried to cheat with some other girl  
how's that suppose to make me feel, but  
I hope  
you know that  
I wish the best for you".  
"closed doors  
locked in, no keys  
keep my feelings hidden  
there is no ease".  
"my feeling are fatal".  
~Fin~


	13. sorry

I'm sorry that  
I can't do  
things right   
I'm sorry that   
I'm ugly   
I'm sorry that   
I have bad   
temper  
I'm sorry  
that I   
can't express   
my feelings   
And   
I know   
I'm idiot   
I'm stubborn  
I care too  
much   
And that I'm not  
good enough  
for you   
so just   
know   
you are   
always  
the one.  
~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a shortie, huh?


End file.
